Shattered Hearts
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Regina and Emma get into a fight about their relationship and Regina gets drunk and sleeps with Sidney. Emma finds out and runs away with August. Will they ever get back together? please review
1. A Mistake

Shattered Hearts

Emma Swan was walking down the sidewalk to Granny's Diner when her phone rang. "Hello", she said into the phone.

"Hey beautiful it's me I want you to come over for dinner tonight", a familiar voice said. The voice belonged to Regina, the mayor of Story Brooke and Emma's girlfriend. They have been dating for two years and Emma wanted to take their relationship to the next level.

"Okay honey what time?" Emma asked into the phone.

"About 6 okay?" Regina asked softly.

"Alright see you then love you", Emma said with a smile as she hung up the phone. She walked into the diner where she was greeted by Granny.

"Hello dearie want can I get you", Granny asked with a smile.

"A cup of coffee to go please", Emma said with a smile as she handed Granny the money.

"Here you are sheriff", Granny said as she handed Emma her coffee. Emma sat down and drank her coffee in peace until August Jones, her best friend from Boston sat by her.

"Hey Emma mind if I join you?" he asked sweetly.

"Not at all what can I do you for?" Emma asked as she sipped her coffee.

"How about you and me leave this town for a bit and go on an adventure just like the old days", he said with a grin.

"I would love to really I would but I have a good life here and I just don't feel like leaving", Emma stated.

"Alright well just remember if you ever change your mind just grab some clothes and we can be on our way", August said with a hint of defeat in his tone.

"Okay good day August", Emma said as she left the diner. Six came quickly by and Emma was knocking on Regina's door. Henry, Emma's son and Regina's adoptive son opened the door with a huge grin.

"Hi Emma come on in", Henry said happily.

"Thanks kiddo where's your mom?" Emma asked as she hung her coat on a hanger.

"She is in the kitchen so let's go wait at the table", Henry said as he took her by the arm. They both sat down at a wooden round table and Regina came out with a plate of tomato soup and grilled cheese. "Alright my favorite", Henry exclaimed happily as they began to eat their meal.

"So, how was your day Henry?" Emma asked.

"It was fun I got an **A** on my math test and I passed a spelling test", Henry said proudly.

"That's wonderful Henry", Regina said happily. After dinner Regina, Emma, and Henry sat in the living room watching _Beauty and the Beast_. Within an hour Henry fell fast asleep and Emma carried him to his room. Regina tucked him in and they both kissed him goodnight. Then walked into the living room where Emma hopefully thought she could talk to Regina about their relationship. "So Emma now that Henry is asleep what do you want to do?" Regina asked in a seductive voice as she sent a trail of kisses down Emma's neck.

"Regina as much as I want to we need to talk", Emma said as she gently pushed Regina away.

"What about?" Regina asked .

"I want to talk about our relationship", Emma said nervously.

"What about it?" Regina questioned.

"I think we should take it to the next level by letting me move in with you and Henry", Emma told her.

"Emma I already told you many times before I like the way things are right now", Regina said as she got up from the couch.

"I know you do but I don't I think we should at least discuss the matter", Emma said as she followed her into the kitchen.

"Emma please just stop. You spent the night a few times and we eat dinner together what more is there?" Regina questioned.

"I'm not saying we should get married right now I'm just saying I should move in with you", Emma answered defensively.

"And I think things are going just fine", Regina said in a loud tone.

"Why are you closing the idea down don't you want me to move in?" Emma asked in a hurt tone.

"Of course I do just not now", Regina said firmly.

"When then Regina huh when? Are you going to wait 2 more years or maybe 5 before you decide that you're ready?" Emma asked.

"Look I just want things the way they are right now so please drop it", Regina said firmly.

"I am not going to be like Graham okay I'm not going to have sex when you want and then sneak out before Henry sees me I' sorry but either you want this relationship to work or I'm sorry but I can't keep doing this", Emma said as tears began to form.

"What are you saying Emma?" Regina asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"I'm saying that if you are not ready to commit then I think we should see other people", Emma said softly.

"Fine be that way just get out!" Regina shouted as she pushed Emma toward the door.

"Good-bye Regina", Emma said as tears fell from her face as she left the house. Regina's face was filled with tears as she raided her liquor cabinet for the hard stuff. After an hour that Emma left Regina heard a knock on the door and in the doorway stood Sidney Glass, a reporter of Story Brooke.

"Good evening Regina may I come in to discuss the news headlines for tomorrow's paper with you?" He asked in a polite tone. Regina who was already drunk said in a sluggish voice said "Please come in we can share a drink or two". Emma was at her apartment crying to Mary Margret who was gently rubbing her back.

"Come on Emma I'm sure it wasn't that bad", Mary Margret assured her.

"Yes it was why did I have to push things I could of waited another year or two I just wanted our relationship to progress is that so wrong?", Emma wondered.

"Of course not but maybe you could have said it in a more delicate way", Mary Margret suggested.

"I don't want to lose Henry or Regina I just don't know what to do", Emma said in defeat.

"Just cool off for tonight with a good night sleep and then go see her in the morning and talk about how you feel", Mary Margret said.

"Yeah maybe I could talk to her I mean if she isn't ready yet I can wait for as long as she wants", Emma said as she placed her head on the pillow. The next morning Emma got dressed and went to go see Regina and knocked on her door. There was no answer so she knocked again but still there was no reply. So, she used the keys that Regina had given her and unlocked the door. "Regina are you up I need to talk to you about last night", Emma said as she made her way into the living room. Regina wasn't there so she walked up to her room and opened the door. To her horror Regina was naked in bed with a naked Sidney Glass. Emma let out a scream that woke the two up and Regina went red. She looked out herself then at Sidney and finally at Emma.

"Emma I swear I can explain!" Regina cried as she tried to get out of bed but Sidney still had his arms around her.

"Don't bother I can't believe you we had one fight and I come here to apologize and work it out and you do this to me!" Emma screamed.

"Emma please let me explain!" Regina begged.

"Forget it I've seen enough", Emma hissed as she ran out of the house. Her whole body was shaking with anger and grief. She went back to her apartment and started to gather up some clothes. She wrote Mary Margret a note and drove to the sheriff's office and placed her badge on the table. Then she dialed a number and waited for an answer.

"Hello ", came a voice.

"Hey August its Emma I was wondering if that invitation was still good?" Emma asked.

"Of course when do you want to leave", August said happily.

"Pick me up at the sheriff's office in 30 minutes", Emma told him.

"You got it", he said and hung up the phone. Within 30 minutes August was outside the sheriff's office on his bike. Emma came out and climbed on the bike with ease. "Not that I'm complaining but what changed your mind?" August wondered.

"Let's just say I needed to get away for a while", Emma said as August started his bike. They were soon zooming past the _Now Leaving Story Brooke _sign and Emma just hoped she was doing the right thing Regina got up and began to search for Emma and she started at her apartment. She knocked hard on the door but instead of Emma stood a very tired Mary Margret.

"Regina what a pleasant surprise how may I help you this morning", Mary Margret said politely.

"Never mind that please tell Emma I need to speak with her", Regina said firmly.

"I'm sorry Regina but Emma isn't here she left with August for a vacation didn't she tell you?" Mary Margret asked.

"What do you mean she's gone when will she be back", Regina demanded.

"All the note said was she was taking a trip with August because she had to get away to clear her head", Mary Margret explained.

Regina fought back the tears and said, "Thank you for your time". Then she quietly went back home and sobbed on her couch. "What have I done?" she cried. "I'm so sorry Emma please come back", Regina moaned as she fell onto her couch her whole body trembling. "Please", she cried softly as she closed her eyes begging for her swan to come back home.

Author's Note: So what do you think I know it's a little sad but let me know if I should add another chapter. Enjoy and please review


	2. Road Trips and Heartache

Chapter 2: Road Trips and Heartache

Emma and August zoomed down the high way with the wind swirling through their hair. "Faster August!" Emma shouted as she giggled with delight. She forgot how much fun it was riding on his bike.

"You got it Em", August said as he made the bike go faster. They zoomed down the road until they came to a small town but much bigger than Story Brooke. "You hungry?" August asked her. Since she didn't eat that morning due to the fact that she wanted to talk to Regina, Emma was very hungry.

"Yeah I'm starving", Emma said as her stomach growled in agreement. They walked into a small diner where a blonde waitress took their orders. Emma ordered a plate of biscuits and gravy with eggs, toast, and bacon.

"Are you seriously going to eat all that?" August asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am", Emma told him as she devoured the meal in 15 minutes flat.

"Man you must have been hungry", August exclaimed as he finished his breakfast. They paid the tab and slowly got back on the bike. "So, where do you want to go?" August asked.

"Anywhere", Emma replied as they rode down the highway. The wind blew through Emma's hair as her mind began to drift. She could still see Regina in bed with Sidney and it made her blood boil. How could she do that to her? All she wanted was just to be a family with Regina and Henry but Regina didn't want that and slept with Sidney. The tears fell from her face as she heard Regina say over and over again I can explain. How on Earth can you explain breaking someone's heart into a million pieces just because they wanted to get closer to you? All those sweet memories they shared like their first kiss, first date, and even the first time they made love. Every one of those things seemed like a knife plunged in Emma's heart and the pain just kept continuing. Every sweet word ever muttered in her ear and all those times Regina sat in her lap and sent a trail of kisses down her neck. All of them felt like acid on her skin making it burn and sizzle until it leaked to the bone. The laughs and smiles they shared all seemed like a bitter sweet dream. For now the only memory burning in her mind was of Regina and Sidney in bed together. She just wanted to die just jump off a cliff and die. Yet the only thing stopping her was Henry, that little boy needed her too and she would not commit suicide.

"Hey Emma it's getting kind of late there is a hotel about 5 miles away do you want to stop there or keep going?" August asked her.

"Just stop at the hotel", Emma said as she wiped her tears away. The hotel was a pretty decent place and they got a room for a pretty cheap deal. Emma took the bed and August slept on the couch. Emma stood in the shower letting the hot water run down her skin. She just wanted to forget Regina entirely and the rest of Story Brooke but she couldn't. In her heart Story Brooke would always be her home and nothing would ever change that. Yet she doubted that she would ever trust Regina ever again. She got out and just fell onto the bed wearing nothing but a t-shirt and her underwear. The tears wouldn't quit coming she just moaned and sobbed with no hint of stopping.

"Hey Emma are you okay in there?" August asked as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah I'm fine just fine ", she called trying to keep the sobs from being heard. August of course didn't believe her and very cautiously opened the door. Emma had her face buried in the pillow her whole body was shaking like a leaf.

He slowly sat down next to her and whispered softly", Emma please tell me what is wrong?"

She fell into his arms and sobbed on his shoulder while saying" Regina cheated on me with Sidney!"

"What why would she do that?" August questioned.

"I wanted our relationship to go to the next level so I told her I wanted to move in with her and Henry", Emma continued between sobs.

"Come on Em please continue", he said as he stroked her hair.

"We had a fight and I ended our relationship because I couldn't keep doing this and I came back this morning to apologize and work it out and I found her in bed with Sidney!" Emma moaned as August held her tighter.

"It's okay sweetheart don't cry ", He whispered in her ear. "So that explains why you changed your mind so quickly", August said in a hurt tone.

"I'm sorry August I did want to go on vacation with you but when I saw Regina like that I just had to get away", Emma explained.

"I understand but maybe some time apart will do you both some good", August stated.

"Maybe but I don't think I could ever trust her again", Emma said flatly.

"You don't know that for sure but I am here for you if you need me", August told her.

"I know can you please just stay and hold me", Emma begged.

"Of course Emma of course", August said as he wrapped her in his arms. Trying to shield her from all the pain and hurt that Regina had caused her. Emma leaned into his chest and smiled. She and August had dated before but it was shortly ended when he wanted to move to New York and they just couldn't handle a long distance relationship. Then Emma went to live in Story Brooke and fell in love with Regina. Now August was not going to take advantage of Emma but he was going to do his best to help her cope with Regina's betrayal and if she wanted to date him again he would gladly date her. She snuggled up closer to him as sleep soon took her. He gazed at her lovely face and kissed her forehead as he whispered softly in her ear "Sweet dreams Emma". Then soon he too fell asleep with Emma tightly wrapped in his arms.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is a little short but I hope you like it. Please review and I will update soon.


	3. Misery

Chapter 3 : Misery

After Emma left Story Brooke Regina went into a depression. She barely ate and sometimes she slept. Henry kept trying to cheer her up by taking her to his castle or reading stories to her. "Come on mom Emma just went on vacation she will be back you don't have to be so sad", Henry told her as he gave his mother a hug.

"Henry I need to tell you something before you hear it from someone else", Regina said as she placed him on his lap.

"Emma left because her and I had a fight and I did something really bad", Regina began.

"What were you guys fighting about?", Henry asked.

"She wanted to move in with us and be more like a family and I didn't want her to do that", Regina answered.

"But why don't you guys love each other?", Henry questioned.

"Yes I do but I guess I was just scared that she would get tired of the family life and leave and then I did something bad", Regina told him.

"What did you do?", Henry asked.

"I um did a romantic thing with Sidney last night and Emma caught us and she left", Regina said as a tear fell from her face. She could still see the look of anger and betrayel written on Emma's face as she ran out the door.

"Can't you just call her and say your sorry", Henry questioned.

"There are just some things that saying sorry isn't enough", Regina said.

"Don't worry mom Emma will come back and when she does just tell her what you told me and I know she will forgive you", Henry said with a smile.

"I hope so Henry I really do", Regina said as she hugged him tightly. The next few days were hell because Sidney spread the word on what happened between Emma and Regina. The whole town was in shock over what Regina did. Everywhere she went she got cold stares and people were whispering behind her back. She went to Granny's Diner and got more cold stares.

"You outta be ashamed of yourself Madame Mayor", Granny said coldly.

"Shoot if Emma wanted to get some payback I would of happily volunteered", Ruby said slyly. Regina just took her coffee to the back booth and wept in peace. Then Mary Margret sat next to her and just shook her head.

"Why would you do it?", she asked.

"I was angry and upset I got drunk I didn't know what I was doing", Regina snapped. She was getting so angry at everyone here. Giving her cold stares and whispering things behind her back. Like she didn't already feel guilty enough about what happened. That night was just a big blur she couldn't even remember what had happened. Who were they to judge her for just being human?

"Look I didn't come here to yell at you but just to give you some advice", Mary Margret said firmly.

"What advice do you want to give me?", Regina asked coldly.

"When Emma gets back you should leave her alone for a while and then when she is ready you two definitely need to talk", Mary Margret told her as she got up from the table. Then she turned around and said very softly", I just hope she hasn't moved on yet when she does get back". Giving Regina a small smile and quietly left the diner. Another tear fell from Regina's face as she sipped her coffee. She went back home and dialed Emma's number for what seemed like the thousand time that day. It rang and rang but sadly all she got was a voice mail.

"Hey sorry I couldn't get your call please leave a message and I'll call asap till then have a great day", the voice mail said.

"Emma it's Regina again I just want to say that Henry is doing fine and please come back home", Regina cried as she hung up. Finally a whole week had gone by and there was no reply from Emma and Regina began to worry even more. She knew all about August and his relationship with Emma. Was Emma falling in love with August? Just the thought of it made her blood boil with anger. This was all her fault and nothing she could do would change that fact. She just wanted to rewind time and go back to that day when Emma and her fought. Regina wanted to tell Emma that she would be happy if she moved in. Then she would kiss her all over and make love to her instead of getting drunk and waking up in bed with Sidney. She was still trying to wrap her mind around that night but she just couldn't remember anything after she let Sidney in the door. She drank another apple martini trying to dull the pain but still Emma's face kept haunting her. The look of shock and hurt in Emma's eyes and the pain all over her face and soon it was replaced by true anger. Regina just wanted to put her hand through the phone and grab Emma out of it. Wanted to tie her to a chair and beg her for forgiveness. To just hold her close and take away all that pain she had caused and never let her get away. But as much as she wished it would never happen because she had no idea if Emma would ever come back to Story Brooke again. Regina didn't think she would just abandon Henry like this without saying good-bye or explaining to him what was going on. That little boy meant the world to her and Emma. Regina knew Emma would come back if not for her than for Henry. Until then she would just keep calling, wishing, praying, and hoping with all her might that Emma would come back home and when she does Regina will do anything to win her back.

Author's Note: I know another short chapter but I ran out of ideas. Hope you are enjoying the story and please review.


	4. Singing the Pain Away

Chapter 4: Singing the Pain Away

Emma and August were riding down a city street when their stood a building with neon lights flashing Karaoke challenge winner gets a thousand dollars. "Hey Em you want to try it this karaoke challenge sure seems like fun", August said with a grin.

"Yeah let's do it", Emma said with a grin. They parked the bike in a parking lot and went inside the building. They went to register at the door where a hairy burly man told them the rules.

"You have to pick two songs one is to get you to qualify to the finals and the last one is to get you to win and if you win you get the money got it", the man asked.

"Got it", Emma said as she signed her name. August would have signed up too but he always got stage fright so he let Emma perform.

"Alright ladies and gentleman our first performer is Johnny Stone singing Bad to the Bone", a skinny guy holding a mike said. Johnny Stone was a muscle man with tattoos all over on his body and piercings everywhere. He sang a little off key but he did an excellent job. The crowd applauded him and the next performer came on the stage. Finally it was Emma's turn and she held the microphone tightly in her hands as she began her song.

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing_

_The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone_

_Yesterday I found out about you_

_Even just looking at you is wrong_

A tear fell from her face as she remembered all the good times her and Regina had as she continued the song.

_You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

Emma remembered how she found Regina in bed with Sidney and her face just turned angry as she sang the next verse.

_ You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_ You should've thought twice, 'fore you let it all go_

_ You should've known that word_

_Bout what you did with him would get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

All the anger and pain melted as Emma continued to sing the next verse as everyone in the club was mesmerized by her voice.

_You can see that I've been crying_

_And baby you know all the right things to say_

_But do you honestly expect me to believe _

_We could ever be the same_

_You say that the past is the past, you need one chance_

_It was a moment of weakness and you said yes_

_You should've said no, you should've gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word _

_Of what you did with him would get back to me_

_I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

_I can't resist before you go tell me this_

_Was it worth it? Was he worth this?_

_No, no, no, no, no, no_

Tears were now falling down her face as she shook her head no getting strength to sing the last verse.

_You should've said no, you should've have gone home_

_You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go_

_You should've known that word _

_Of what you did with him would get back to me_

_And I should've been there in the back of your mind_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet_

_You should've said no, baby and you might still have me_

After the last verse Emma wiped her tears away as the crowd stood up and applauded her. Some people were whistling and hollering and most were crying. Emma just sat down at the bar with August.

"You sounded wonderful up there you are a definitely going to be picked as a finalist", he told her proudly.

"Thanks I sure do hope so", Emma said. She had to admit singing that song seemed to make her feel a little bit better. Hopefully her next song will make her feel even better and win her that prize money.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen we have the results", the announcer said happily. "Our first finalist is Johnny Stone", he said to the crowd. The club cheered for Johnny as he stepped onto the stage. "And our second finalist is the lovely Emma Swan", the guy shouted as the whole crowd jumped to their feet cheering Emma on as she got to the stage. "Alright let's end this thing now who will like to go first?" the announcer asked.

"Ladies first", Johnny answered politely as he stepped down from the stage.

"Alright Ms. Emma Swan you are up ", the announcer said. Emma whispered her song in his ear as he told the band what song to play. She stood in front of an eager crowd and sang her song with a smile.

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh}_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh)_

_Lets talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did? _

_Wasn't something you said?_

_Don't leave me hanging_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high _

_On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

Emma pictured marrying Regina and being a family with her and Henry all going up in smoke.

_You were everything, everything _

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All our memories so close to me _

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they_

_But they don't know me_

_Do they even know you?_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me _

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

Tears spilled down her face as she continued to sing.

_She was everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be _

_But we lost it_

_All the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away _

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_You were everything, everything_

_That I wanted_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it_

_All of the memories so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_So much for my happy ending_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_

When the music stopped everyone applauded Emma and she smiled and walked back to August. Johnny got up on the stage and sang "Highway to Hell" and everyone sat and listened. Finally he was done and the announcer jumped up on stage to announce the winner.

"And our winner is Emma Swan!" the announcer shouted as the crowd cheered. August scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the stage then spun her around as the crowd cheered. The announcer handed her a trophy with an envelope of the prize money.

"So superstar how do you want to celebrate?" August asked.

"First round of drinks is on me!" Emma shouted as the club cheered. Then August led her to the dance floor and they danced the rest of the night away.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is a bit longer but I just couldn't split the ideas into two separate chapters. Hope you enjoy and yes I did change some of the lyrics so they matched what happened between Emma and Regina. Enjoy and please review Also, I want to think Taylor Swift and Aviril Leane for their wonderful music and yes I know I probably spelled there names wrong please forgive me.


	5. A Call From Home

Chapter 5: A Call from Home

Emma and August were at the club still dancing to the beat of the music. Finally they retired to their hotel where August was praising Emma. "Man you had them eating out of the palm of your hand", he exclaimed.

"They just enjoyed the music besides I'm not that great of a singer", Emma said with a smile. She had to admit though being in the hot spotlight having all those people cheering her on it was just so magical.

"I don't know Emma if the sheriff thing doesn't work out I can drive you to Nashville, Tennessee and you can become a singing sensation", August told.

"Let's just stick with reality okay I have no intention of becoming a singer and I do want to stay in Story Brooke", Emma said.

"Okay I'm just glad you are doing better", August said happily.

"Well it has been almost two weeks since we left but I just can't go back yet", Emma said as a tear fell from her face.

"Hey we will go back whenever you are ready now please don't cry", August said as he held her tight. They looked into each other's eyes and August leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

Yet Emma pushed away saying", I can't not now".

"Sorry Emma I should not have done that I was just caught up in the moment", he said while mentally kicking himself in his head. He just told himself he was not going to take advantage of her and he was kissing her just after two weeks of being separated from Regina. What kind of a man does that? He thought angrily.

"It's okay it's just been a long night how about we get some sleep", Emma suggested.

"Good idea", August said as he laid down on the couch. "Good night Emma", He said as Emma headed to the bedroom.

"Good night August", Emma said with a smile. She collapsed on the bed dreaming about Regina and Henry. A tear fell from her face as she fell into a deep troubled sleep. The next morning Emma awoke and checked her phone. Regina had left her over 30 messages in the past week but Emma deleted them all. She just couldn't go back home yet to face her. Every time she pictured Regina's face it was like a knife was stuck in her chest. So, she and August went riding down the road looking for some fun. They came to a red light with a Camaro sitting right by them.

"Hey baby you want to go for a real ride", the driver said eyeing Emma with lustful eyes.

"Hey Em you want to teach this punk a lesson", August said his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Go for it", Emma told him with a sly smile. The light turned green and before the Camaro could take off the guy was eating August's and Emma's dust. They flew down the road as Emma spread out her legs laughing loudly. "Oh man what a rush ", she said as she laughed in the wind.

"Remember when we used to race for money", August asked her.

"I remember everyone eating our dust", Emma said. They rode down until night fell and they soon were staying at another hotel. Emma checked her phone again and Regina left another message. This time Emma didn't delete it but listened to it. The message told her that Henry got the lead in a school play and was hoping Emma would come back to see him perform. The play would be in a week at 2 p.m. Emma eyes watered for she really missed Henry and really wanted to see him. Maybe she should go back I mean she couldn't run forever.

"Hey Em I bought us some burritos so dig in", August said as he brought her a huge plate of food.

"August I want to go back to Story Brooke", Emma told him.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes I want to see Henry perform in his play and I really miss him", Emma said as a tear fell from her face.

"Okay we will leave first thing in the morning", August told her.

"Thank you", Emma said happily as she hugged him.

"Anything for you Emma", he replied as he hugged her back. The next morning they woke up bright and early as they headed back to Story Brooke. It took them a few days but soon they saw the _Welcome to Story Brooke_ sign. Emma's chest tightened as they rode into town. The residents were all in awe as they saw their sheriff returning into town. August parked on the street corner as him and Emma got off the bike. They headed toward Granny's Diner.

"Emma you are back!" Ruby exclaimed as she gave the blonde a bear hug.

"Hey Ruby I missed you too", Emma said as she hugged the red head.

"Emma it's you", Henry cried as he ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey kiddo I missed you so much", Emma said as she kissed his forehead.

"Are you coming to see me perform in the play?" Henry asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world", Emma told him.

"Henry what have I told you about running", Regina said sharply as she looked at her son. Then her face turned to shock as she saw Emma standing right before her.

"Hello Regina I'm back", Emma said flatly.

"Emma I'm glad to see you", Regina said with a small smile.

"Hey Emma you want me to take you to the sheriff's office?" August asked as he put his arm around Emma. Regina's eyes turned into icy daggers as she glared at August.

"No it's okay I can walk", Emma told him.

"Alright well call me if you need me", August said as he kissed her cheek. Regina's eyes widened as she took a step back in disbelief.

"I will", Emma said as August left the diner.

"I see you had a fun time with August?" Regina asked trying to keep the venom out of her voice.

"Yeah we had a lot of fun he helped me work out some things", Emma said.

"Listen Emma can we talk in private for a moment?" Regina asked.

"Nope I have to get back to work good day Madame Mayor", Emma said coldly as she walked out of the diner. All Regina could do was fight the tears that were threatening to reveal themselves.

Author's Note: Well hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	6. Jealousy

Chapter 6: Jealousy

Ever since Emma returned to Story Brooke she was avoiding Regina like the plaque. If it didn't involve Henry or her job she didn't talk to her. Just saying her name made Emma's chest tighten. She was in her office filing paperwork when Regina barged in the room. "I have been calling you all day why haven't you answered my calls", Regina demanded.

"Phone died", Emma said flatly without looking up.

"How long are going to keep avoiding me?" Regina questioned.

"How can I avoid you when you always find me?" Emma questioned.

"Will you please answer my question?" Regina asked.

"Regina I am not avoiding you ", Emma replied. "I am just trying to cope with the _incident_ that happened between us okay so kindly lay off", Emma said firmly.

"Oh so spending every waking moment with _August _is your way of coping", Regina replied through gritted teeth.

Emma got up in Regina's face and said very firmly", What I do in my spare time is none of your business and for your information August is just a good friend". "Even when he kissed me I pulled away because I told him I wasn't ready", Emma said coolly.

Regina took a step back as she choked out", Au-August ki-kissed you".

"Yes he did and I pulled away because I didn't want to hurt you like you hurt me", Emma cried. Regina's eyes were filled with tears as her mind pictured August and Emma kissing. She wanted to rip his heart out and crush it until it was nothing but dust. Wanted to push him in a pit of hot lava or cover him in scorpions. "Look Regina I'm sorry if I'm hurting you but I need to deal with this in my own way and I'm going to still see August because he helps me cope", Emma told her.

Then she began to walk away just as Regina cried", Emma I'm sorry okay I'm so sorry!"

"I know Regina I know", Emma said softly as she left the building. Emma walked to the forest to clear her head when she heard a rustle in the bushes. She raised her gun and shouted" Alright come on out of there!"

"Easy sheriff it's just me", August said while rising up his hands wearing a huge grin.

"Damn it August you scared me half to death!" Emma cried as she put her gun away.

"Sorry I saw you storm out of your office and I followed you", August explained. "Mind telling me what happened?" he asked.

"Regina was mad because I didn't answer her calls and she hates me and you hanging out together", Emma began. "So I told her what I do in my free time is my business and I let it slip that you and I kissed", Emma said nervously.

"Wow so how dead am I or should I just get a ticket to Pluto?" August asked.

"I don't think she would kill you but just try to stay away from her okay", Emma told him.

"Okay but right now let's forget about Regina and go do something fun", August suggested.

"Like what?" Emma asked.

"I hear Granny's Diner is having a dancing party want to cut a rug?" August asked with a grin.

"Yeah let's go", Emma said. He took her to Granny's Diner where the place was playing _Waiting for the Hero_. August held her tight as he spun her around the dance floor. He spun her and dipped so her hair reached the floor. Then he lifted her up and twirled her around making her laugh with delight. Then they played _Lost in This Moment_ by Big and Rich. Emma leaned in closer as they danced in rhythm to the music. What they didn't know was that Regina was in the back of the room staring at them. Emma rested her head on his shoulder as a smile spread on her face. Regina's fist tightened on the glass till it shattered. Luckily for her it didn't cut into her flesh. The song ended and August took Emma home on his bike. Regina quietly followed them in her car. "Thanks August I had a great time", Emma said happily.

"Yeah me too and if you ever need an escape just call me", August told her. He stood on the walkway until Emma disappeared into her apartment. Then he headed toward his bike where he walked into a hard slap from a very angry Regina. "Oww what was that for", August demanded as he rubbed his now sore jaw.

"That was for stealing my girlfriend you bastard", Regina said coldly

"What are on Earth are you talking about I didn't steal anything from anyone!" August argued.

"Liar then mind telling me why you are always hanging around Emma huh trying to win her back", Regina demanded.

"Listen I am helping her cope by taking her mind off of things so she can deal with them on her own time got it", August said. "And if Emma wants to date me again then I would gladly say yes", August said firmly getting in Regina's face.

"If you so much as touch her I'll kill you!" Regina shouted angrily with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not the one who threw her away!" August shouted. Regina was speechless and just stood there in tears. "Maybe Madam Mayor instead of threatening me and bothering Emma you should just leave her alone so she can decide to move on or not", August said firmly. "Think about that for a while", August said as got on his bike and rode away. The next day Emma was eating ice cream with Henry and was praising him for his performance in the school play.

"You did an excellent job playing the frog prince", Emma said with a smile.

"Thanks", Henry said glumly.

"Hey what is wrong kiddo?" Emma asked.

"Mom came home crying again why won't you talk to her?" Henry questioned.

"I am working on it ", Emma told him.

"Are you dating August?" Henry questioned.

"No why would you ask that?" Emma asked him.

"You are always with him and mom is upset because of it. I know about the fight and mom says she is really sorry and wants you to move in with us so why can't you guys just forgive each other and things can get back to normal", Henry said as a tear fell from his face.

"I'm sorry kiddo but it's complicated", Emma answered.

"Why does everything about adults have to be complicated?" Henry asked.

"Good question", Emma said glumly. In a nearby booth no one noticed Sidney Glass leave with a smile on his face.

"My plan is working perfectly", he said smugly. "All I had to do was go over to Regina's house where she was drunk and she told me about the fight she had with Swan and then I took her to her room. Undressed her while placing her in her bed and undressed myself. Then bam Ms. Swan thinks we had an affair. Now that August character is getting Swan to forget about Regina and then Regina will be so upset she will come to me for comfort. Oh Sidney you are a genius", he said to himself proudly. Then he continued to walk down the road unaware that August was standing behind the bushes listening to every word Sidney had said.

"I have to find Emma and tell her the truth", he said as he went in search of Emma.

Author's Note: So hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.


	7. The Truth Comes Out

Chapter 7: The Truth Comes Out

Emma was once again in her office when Regina came bursting in. Before Emma could say anything Regina grabs her by the arms and pushes her into the jail cell. Then goes in and shuts the door locking them both inside. "Regina have you gone mentally insane?" Emma asked as she realized they were trapped.

"Sorry honey but I had to find some way for you to talk to me", Regina said with a sly smile.

"I don't have to talk to you if I don't want to!" Emma yelled. "Luckily for you I know how to pick locks", Emma stated as she walked over to the door. Regina grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Emma would you please just listen to me!" Regina cried.

"Give me one good reason why I should listen to anything you say?" Emma demanded as she struggled against Regina's grasp. Finally out of desperation Regina kissed Emma hard on the lips. The blonde struggled but Regina held her in a tight grasp. Emma's eyes filled with tears as she remembered how good it felt to kiss Regina again. They both broke apart and both had tears in their eyes. "Alright I'll listen", Emma said softly as she sat down on the bed.

"Listen Emma I am sorry about our fight if I had known what would of happened I would of just told you the truth", Regina said calmly.

"What is the truth Regina? ", Emma asked.

"The real reason why I didn't want you to move in was because I was scared of losing you", Regina told her.

"What are you talking about? ", Emma asked with a confused look on her face.

"I heard about your old life going to clubs, and racing down highways, and living in the fast lane", Regina began. "I was afraid that if you moved in with us that you would get bored and leave and I-I couldn't lose you I just couldn't", Regina said as tears fell from her face. Emma wrapped her arms around her and softly kissed her cheek. "So, I thought that if I kept you at a distance then I could still have you in Henry's life as well as mine but I never meant to throw you away like that and I have no idea what possessed me to sleep with Sidney", Regina said.

"It hurt me so bad when you didn't want me to move in because I thought you didn't want me and when I saw you in bed with Sidney I felt so betrayed that I just ran", Emma said as tears fell from her face.

"Emma I am so sorry I hurt you please give me one more chance please don't leave me for August", Regina begged as she the blonde tightly in her arms.

"I don't know Regina August makes me feel happy but I do still want to work things out so I guess I can give us another chance", Emma said.

"I love you Emma", Regina said with a smile.

"I love you Regina", Emma said with tears in her eyes. They were just about to kiss when August burst into the room.

"Emma I have to tell you something important", he said and then he saw the two women in the jail cell. "Um am I interrupting something?" he asked in an awkward tone.

"No me and Regina were just talking things out", Emma explained.

"Good because I got some news for you two", August said as he unlocked the cell door. "Regina never slept with Sidney that bastard set her up", August began.

"What?" both women said at the same time.

"After you left and Regina started drinking Sidney said that Regina told him about the fight and then she passed out. So he carried her to her room undressed her and himself and laid in bed with her hoping you would find out and dump Regina", August explained.

"I am going to kill him", Regina snarled as she stormed out of the office.

"Me too", Emma growled as she followed Regina out.

"Hey save some for me", August said as he followed both women outside. Sidney was in his house waiting for Regina to come to his house for comfort. Within a few minutes he heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. He opened the door and there stood a very upset Regina.

"Regina what a pleasant surprise please do come in", Sidney said with a smile.

"Oh Sidney thank you I am just so upset. Emma hates me and I seen her and August kissing in her office!" Regina cried as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Don't cry Regina I'm here for you", Sidney said as he hid his grin from Regina's view.

"You are so understanding I really want to give you something for everything you done for me", Regina said slyly. Sidney smiled as he waited for Regina to kiss him but instead she kicked him in the groin. He yelled out in pain just then Emma appeared and began to kick him without mercy. August was just sitting in a chair eating chips and drinking a coke. The two women continued to kick him and yell at him.

"This is for all the pain you caused us!" Emma yelled as she kicked him.

"This is for taking Emma away from me1", Regina screamed as she kicked him. Finally after an hour of kicking Sidney like a soccer ball the two women calmed down and quietly left the room. Sidney groaning in pain slowly got up with August's help. Then August punched him so hard in the face Sidney literally was seeing stars as he fell to the floor.

"That was for being such a bastard", August said as he left the house. The trio split up and August went to his place leaving Emma to ride with Regina.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked.

"We are going home", Regina told her with a smile. She drove to the house and led Emma up the stairs to their bedroom. Emma laid on the bed as she gazed into Regina's eyes. "I promise I will never leave you Regina", Emma told her.

"I promise I'll never let you get away again", Regina said as she kissed Emma's lips. Emma let out a moan as she kissed Regina back. Regina put her hand under Emma's shirt as she pulled her bra off. Emma pulled off Regina's blouse and began to kiss every inch of skin she could reach. More touched were exchanged as the tow hearts became one again. The next morning Henry came downstairs and smiled when he saw both of his moms eating breakfast together. He knew in his heart that everything was back to normal.

Epilogue

After a year of living together Emma and Regina got married and were very happy together. August began a relationship with Ruby and in two years they got married. Sidney got fired from his job and left Story Brooke forever. And everyone else lived happily ever after.

Author's Note: I would like to make a special thanks to sexbell without his or her idea this story would never have been written. Thank you to all the other authors and their ideas to help make this story great. Enjoy and please review. Until next time.


End file.
